


First Date

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, First Dates, M/M, canon divergent season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Can you write a story canon divergent from season 9 where newly human Cas settles into life at the bunker. Once he's reasonably adjusted after the first month or two Sam asks him out. Cas says yes but doesn't realize it's a date until they arrive at the restaurant/movie/whatever. He's all for it, but adorably awkward and shy about it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Sam could sense it was a struggle for Castiel to adjust to being human. He wasn’t used to a lot of things, such as eating, showering or changing clothes on a daily basis. Because of how sudden and unexpected his Fall had been, neither of the Winchesters had been able to go clothes shopping, so for almost a month Castiel was seen wearing an assortment of clothes from both of the brothers. And Sam had to admit, the former angel looked kind of cute when wearing his oversized windbreakers and tshirts.

But eventually they all adjusted to living in the bunker. It was nice having a home base. Dean certainly loved having the kitchen and Sam loved the library. And he really enjoyed spending time with Castiel.

Over the last couple of years, Sam had begun to wonder if perhaps what he and Castiel had was more than just friendship. The former angel seemed to like invading Sam’s personal space more often, asking many questions about human habits and traditions. He was much more relaxed around Sam than he used to be and sometimes seemed to go out of his way to touch Sam on the hand or arm or shoulder.

Even Dean noticed the chemistry between Sam and Castiel, pulling Sam aside one night and telling him to go after what he wanted. “You and Cas,” he said, “you’ve got something special. Anyone can see it. Go see what might come out of it.”

“Dean I don’t think he sees me that way,” Sam had protested.

“Then you’re the most blind fucker I’ve ever met,” Dean had shot back, “if you can’t see how he looks at you. Just try. Take him out. But if you two decide to do a little something-something, then bring protection. And go to a motel.”

“Dean!” Sam was sure his face was bright red for the rest of the day.

But he kept it in mind and after a few weeks he found Castiel in the living room, curled up on the couch reading a thick book. The former angel looked up, his blue eyes sharp as he saw the hunter. “Hello Sam,” he said with a warm smile.

“Hey Cas.” Sam smiled back. “Listen, I was wondering… Do you wanna go do something? Get out of the bunker for the day? It can be fun.”

“Of course,” Cas said, carefully saving his place in the book and setting it aside. “What shall we do?”

“Maybe go to the park and just enjoy the day?”

“That sounds lovely. I will get a jacket.”

The two headed off for the day, borrowing the Impala, which Dean didn’t seem to mind. When they reached the park, Castiel had brought along some old bread to feed the geese and ducks with, which he seemed to enjoy greatly. Sam enjoyed watching Cas smile.

Afterwards they got ice cream from the shop in town, and Sam had a few chuckles watching Cas panic at the ice cream dripping from the summer heat. Then they did some window shopping, smiling at the puppies in the pet store.

As late afternoon approached and the two were walking back to the Impala, Castiel looked at Sam curiously. “Was this a date?” he asked.

“A what?” Sam replied, startled.

“A date. Dean said that dates were common among couples who shared a romantic connection.”

Sam was floored. “Well… I’d like to call it a date. I wasn’t sure how you felt about me.”

“I care very greatly for you Sam. I enjoyed myself today.” Cas seemed to think for a moment before he reached over and took Sam’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Have you?”

Sam felt like he was blushing but he smiled and gave Castiel’s hand a squeeze. “Yeah, I really did. I like spending time with you.”

“I as well.” Castiel smiled. “I would like to do this again sometime.”

“We will. I promise.”


End file.
